wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blaed
__NOEDITSECTION__ “Hope your feeling lucky!” No stealing or editing anything on this page! (he is based VERY loosely off of bendy from bendy and the ink machine, or at least that is the thought that started this character) Coding by IceButterfly! Intro blaed is a criminal, despite what you may think. He has cheated, stolen and killed to get where he is, and he will not stop until his goals are complete and all his enemies are dead. Appearance Blaed is a very intimidating looking dragon. His primary scales are a dusty yellow with black scales down his back and on his arms and legs. His secondary scales are a lighter shade. His spines are like a normal sandwing's. Blaed’s wings are a yellow fading into gold with nightwing stars on the golden part. His tail end in a scorpion sting that is black. He is very tall, being about a neck taller than than an average skywing He has onyx gems embedded on the edges of his wings, on his forearms, along the arch above his eyes and in his horns. He wears a surprising lack of jewellery for a rich dragon, normally settling with arm cuffs, a necklace and hoops around his horns. Modern In the modern universe, he is exactly the same, except clothing. Blaed wears dark, loose clothing, Perfect for wandering the streets of nightcry unnoticed. When in formal situations however, he wears a suit and tie. Personality If you would describe him on one way, it would be condescending. His is smug and knows he is the powerful one, often pretending to be friendly and approachable, even though every dragon thinks of him as intimidating, smug and mysterious. He doesnt think he is evil, he thinks he is doing the right thing. He is obsessed with wealth, wanting to be the wealthiest dragon in the sand kingdom, and is willing to do pretty much anything to get that. Even if it means killing the sandwing queen to get that... Power and Abilities Blaed has a lot of power, he is a rich dragon with many henchmen, owning a mine for dragons who bother him and even a few cells in the bottom of his mansion. Somehow, despite all this power, he is a ordanary hybrid dragon, who worked his way to the top. His is a master of gambling, never having lost a match and he has a silver tongue, being able to talk someone into doing almost anything for him, and if he thinks someone is better than him, he will just cheat his way past them, or you know, just kill them. History He hatched along with four other eggs, his brothers and sisters. They had a hard life, living in poverty and were always longing for a comfortable lifestyle, the only way they survived was by living together, helping each other, and trusting no one else. Until blaeds eldest sibling, thrash, was killed by a dragon who had caught him cheating in a gamble. Thrash was killed in front of blaeds eyes, while the dragon said “don’t ever forget me!”. That was when his life fell apart, thrash had provided for all of them, he was the sole reason all but him and his sister were alive, and that tore the pack apart. Blaed and his sister struck out, leaving their siblings while they slept, and deciding to go out and survive on their own together. Blaed was foraging for food, when he came across a betting match, and he was very curious, so he investigated. A sandwing took notice, and decided to teach the small dragon how to bet and gamble, blaed had natural luck. He quickly accepted, learning how to always win during matches, and how to escape being caught for cheating. Blaed quickly gained a reputation for never losing betting matches, and his wealth started to grow.. He started getting dragons who wanted to work for him, and the greedy dragon accepted, gaining followers and power. When he was a young adult, he had enough gold to buy a mansion, and a mine in the desert. He let his sister stay with him, who now had an egg. He lived in peace for many years, running a casino, and throwing the best gamblers into the mines, so they would pay for their talent in hard labour. He was unsatisfied, wanting more power and wealth, he often argued with his sister now, and she decided to run away, this failed and she ended up dying at the hands of one of his henchmen, who was now permanently in the mines. He was left with no more family except for his nephew, who was now three, and he decided to teach the dragonet how to run this buisness, and securing a legacy. He now resides in his home, his nephew was sent to the mines for a few years, so he could toughen up. Blaed is securing his wealth, and waiting for the right moment to kill his new buisness partner, the same sandwing who killed his eldest brother, and the dragon he knows must pay the most.... Modern In the modern timeline, blaed brings fourth a illegal gambling buisness, intent on giving dragons the freedom to gamble away anything, from jewels to other dragons. He has no safe place for them, until nightcry is built, and he moves there, intent on giving the dragons there every gambling fantasy they ever wanted... Onyx Claws (Modern) This is the gang owned by blaed, it is currently closed and you must ask on pearl336’s message wall to be apart of it The onyx claws are a gang that aims to give dragons the ability to gamble away anything they desire, from poison, to jewels to other dragons, there is no limit to the prizes you can win! To be a member, you must have an onyx embedded on you, above or below the eye (Deputy), on your hands or palms (Higher up), or on your back, neck or chest (normal member). you are required to show this gem when entering a onyx claw building. Members: Leader: Blaed Deputy: (open! First come, first serve!) Higher ups: (Open!) Normal members: (always open!) ref: Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Pearl336)